Letters
by TheFlowerOfRomance
Summary: Frustrated that the citizens of Heaven "don't know how good they have it," God arranges a pen pal program with Hell and Lucifer gets paired with none other than Michael. Hundreds of years apart means they have a lot to catch up on, and their past spills out slowly. WARNING: smut, slash, mentions of torture, and a lot of fluff and angst. Also... wing!kink included because I love it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I saw prompt and immediately made it about Supernatural, so here we go. The prompt was: f** **rustrated that the citizens of Heaven "don't know how good they have it," God arranges a pen pal program with Hell. So now we have this. I know the chapters are pretty short, but hey, we've got plenty of time! :D I won't abandon because this is just too good!**

Lucifer fumed when the first letter popped into his Cage. It was addressed to him, it the looping scrawl he recognized as his brother's, Michael's.

" _Dearest brother,  
Dad is making us write letters. He has set up a 'pen-pal' system between Heaven and Hell and partnered us.  
I couldn't be more disgusted.  
I have enclosed paper and a pen for your reply.  
Michael,"_

Lucifer balled the letter up and threw it threw down, hoping it would fall through the bars of the Cage but instead it just hovered over the bottom of it. He grabbed the pen and paper, and scrawled his reply.

" _Michael,  
Fuck you.  
Lucifer,"_

The letter disappeared, a new one appearing a few minutes later.

" _Brother,  
_ _I hate this too. But I cannot ignore your letters and you cannot ignore mine. It will only get worse for the both of us.  
_ _Dad is insistent on this. He is forcing one of our youngest, Samandriel, to write to the demon known as Crowley.  
_ _Michael,"_

" _Michael,  
_ _I'm glad we agree on the subject of hating this. How in Hell - pun intended - could it get worse for me?  
_ _Also, I will see what I can do to make sure Crowley doesn't traumatize Samandriel too much.  
_ _Lucifer,"_

" _Lucifer,  
_ _He said 'if one of you doesn't comply, you both get locked into the Cage.' How would you feel about spending eternity with me?  
_ _Why do you care about Samandriel? He's useless, a small angel with very little power.  
_ _Michael,"_

" _Michael,  
_ _Oh Dad no! I couldn't stand being locked in here with you!  
_ _I've always cared believe it or not. And his power is only small if you compare it to mine or yours. He has his own power.  
_ _Lucifer,"_

" _Lucifer,  
_ _I thought you would react like that.  
_ _You claim to have always cared but you didn't follow Dad's orders. Why?  
_ _Michael,"_

" _Michael,  
_ _What do you mean you knew I'd react like that?  
_ _And mind your own damn business.  
_ _Lucifer."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've actually had this chapter written for a while, it was just lying around though. Anyway, here you go.**

The fallen angel paced around the Cage, before suddenly grabbing the bars and shouting for Alastair.

"Yes, Father?" The demon arrived within moments.

"Bring me Crowley." Lucifer growled. "And tell me who your correspondence partner is."

"Yes sir, and my partner is Uriel, Father." The demon said, before vanishing to appear mere seconds later with Crowley in tow.

The crossroads demon was rather angry and didn't realize where they were at first, providing some amusement for Lucifer.

"Damn it Alastair I was in the middle of a damn deal! You know I need more souls till the next batch rolls in! I've got to keep a steady pace!" Crowley fumed, glaring at the older demon. "I'm a businessman and so are you so you really should-"

"Know better, I agree." Lucifer finished his sentence for him. "Run along Alastair, and please don't interrupt anymore deals. Got to keep the business good you know."

Crowley was quiet, not meeting the angel's eye.

"Crowley, don't be scared. I just wanted to talk to you about little Samandriel."

"What about him?" Crowley asked, still not looking at Lucifer.

"Well for one, if you tell him stories of Hell I will personally make sure you are destroyed. He's one of my youngest siblings and I want him as safe as I can keep him." Lucifer said pleasantly.

"If he asks though? About Hell?" The demon ventured.

"Tell him he really doesn't want to know. If he asks again then go ahead tell him. He wants to know." Lucifer shrugged. "Just know that if you hurt him I will kill you."

"Yes, sir." Crowley said.

"Oh and call me Dad in private. No need to be formal." He with an easy smile.

For the first time since arriving, Crowley met his eye. "Okay… Dad." He cringed, as though expecting punishment.

"I'm not going to hurt you. So what have you and Sammy talked about so far?" Lucifer asked, glancing down and picking up the latest letter from Michael.

" _Lucifer,  
_ _I mean I've known you long enough to know exactly how adverse you'd be to spending eternity with me.  
_ _I suppose I can let the matter drop for now but I will bring it up again, Lucifer.  
_ _Have you spoken to Crowley about Samandriel? I know he's a crossroads demon, I don't want our brother getting roped into a deal.  
_ _Michael,"_

"Not much really," Crowley said. "Just exchanged pleasantries and such. He's told me a bit about Heaven, how nice it is up there."

"Oh?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, he's told me about the Heaven he watches over, it's one with two small children in it, and he speaks to fondly of them. He says they run around, chasing one another and laughing." Crowley was smiling at a letter in his hand.

"Really? I don't know him that well, he was created after I was locked away, but I've gathered some information about him through our broadcast, the little I can hear at least." The angel said, picking up pen and paper and beginning to write.

" _Michael,  
_ _Yes, I suppose you would know how I would react.  
_ _Also, I am speaking to Crowley, now, and I can assure you there will be no deal making. And I would never expect anything less than for you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong.  
_ _Lucifer,"_

The reply arrived before Crowley even began to speak.

" _Lucifer,  
_ _I was the one who cast you out of Heaven, I will think it is my business. You say you have always cared yet you disobeyed Father. Why? Why would you do that? I want to know.  
_ _Michael,"_

" _Brother,  
_ _I'm warning you now to back off. It may have happened centuries ago but that doesn't mean I'm any less angry about it.  
_ _You really don't want to know why I disobeyed, because then your pride and conscious would be hurt, and then, inevitably, you would begin to question why Dad wanted me cast out of Heaven. I want to spare you from having to question your loyalties.  
_ _Lucifer,"_

"Crowley, as much as I really would like to continue talking to you, perhaps it is best if you leave." Lucifer said.

"Yes." The demon said, leaving quickly. The archangel paced around the Cage, glaring out. It was nearly a half an hour later when the next letter arrived.

" _Lucifer,  
_ _I will let it drop for now but I want to know the truth. I want to understand. I have thought for so long that you hated us, me, and I never dared to hope that we… that we would ever again have what we used. I need to know if there's a chance of that.  
_ _Sincerely, Michael"_

Lucifer stared at the letter for several long minutes, reading and rereading what was written there. ' _I never dared to hope… we would ever again have… what we used to.'_

He dropped the letter with shaking hands. How could Michael have brought that up? How could he use that against him?

"Michael, why?" Lucifer collapsed to his knees, as memories he'd fought so hard to keep locked away came flooding back to him, overwhelming him and breaking down his walls. "Mike," He whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 **Dun dun dun! Who wants to hazard a guess as to 'what they used to have'? Huh? I bet you'll get it right! Or you won't. I don't know how you think. Anyway... I'm going now. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up.**


End file.
